


Dragon Bonds

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Sex, Cult of the Six, Cultists, Dragon Cultists, Dragon Eggs, Dragon Priest, Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Monster on Monster smut, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: As history has demonized dragons of all kinds, a cult has devoted its time to saving and preserving the species and its many variations of draconids through specialized breeding programs. Severan is their only breeder for their species at the time, a young spoiled dragonling with a lot of spunk. He is to meet an entirely new mate to continue the generations of his species.





	Dragon Bonds

“Severan.” A deep voice called. It came from outside a large oak door that was fitted inside an oversized barn meant to house a whole team of horses, now used as an enclosed home for the creature within. It wasn’t an act of cruelty or neglect as the creature within was unlike any other. The large double doors parted as a cloaked figure emerged, slipping into the abode. Their head on a swivel as their eyes searched the rafters cautiously. Inside the massive barn was a floor littered with stones and coals running the whole length down center. Smoke stack were fixed into the roof running the length of the peak to let it all out into the darkened sky above. Torches lined the massive wooden pillars that supported the roof with stalls lining the sides. Each stall was fitted with accumulated items from different mates that had made love to and bred with the creature. 

Some stalls had piles of hay and other grasses flattened out in them, some had branches and leaves, giant palm fronds imported in from the coast just for this purpose, some were full of rocks and boulders made warm by setting hot coals all around them and nooks to tuck inside of. Some were high up in the rafters on platforms made of twigs to turn into overgrown birds’ nests and some were just pits of sand laid about. There was a little bit of something in all of these stalls, even a large tank kept hot by a fire at the base to warm the creature.

In the far back was the most out of place looking item of all. A simple mundane bed with a mattress and frame. It was massive, big enough to fit three or four people within but at the moment, it held only one. A young man with a golden tinted skin and eyes of glowing amber. The torchlight glow causing his skin to glisten as if covered in many crystal shards and burned like the sun itself. Below the mortal appearance was a layer of draconid scales. A long serpentine tail hung out between his legs where it curled around his body protectively. His hair was long and shaggy like a mane, soft to the touch but strong like steel.

A nest of blankets were wrapped around his slender figure, tangled around his tail and legs where he had tossed and turned in his sleep. The cloaked figure approached thoughtfully, sighing at the sight and giving a shake of his head. 

“You are so much like yer mother.” The comment was spoken fondly, turning to ring a bell that hung on the wall beside the bed. “It's time to rise Severan.” The cloaked figure urged, watching as the lazy lizard only curled more into the blankets with a grunt. 

“You’ve also got the stubbornness of yer father.” he huffed and rang the bell again. “Come on get up.” The swing of a tail swatted away any attempt as the cloaked figures free hand groped for the dragonling’s ankle.

A low rumble of refusal reverberated from the pillows where Severan had stuffed his face. Despite acting like a spoiled teenager, Severan was actually closer to forty years old. As the son and product of a Draconid Priest of the Cult of the Six and an Ancient Sun Dragon named Siliah. Both were long since passed to time and its inevitability as they had bound for life and its end meaning when one perished, the other would as well. A realization that they had come to terms with for the sake of their love, leaving behind Severen to carry on the path of his mother.

Severan wasn’t averse to the way of how things go, the little dragonling lived a considerably spoiled and cushy life. He spent the first twenty of so years traveling and learning at the side of the Cult before retiring his boots to take up the life of a breeder for his species. Being a universal breeder meant that he could bare and birth the child of any breed or type of dragon. Dragons being a species that was quickly dying out despite their best efforts. Siliah was once their main breeder for generations but once she had become bonded and claimed by her mate, Severan’s father, she could no longer carry that duty. 

But, much like his father, Severan was averse to work and the idea that he should leave the comfort of his bed to perform such duties. Today he had a new breeding partner, a far older and larger dragon than even his mother. Severan had a hundred percent breeding and birthing rate for all species, from desert wyvern to celestial drakes, swamp wyrms and forest cockatrice, lindworms and sea serpents. Just about any variation of draconic that one could think of, Severan has birthed. It was hard at first when Severan started his duties, handing the baby off to his mates to raise. Severan was heartbroken but they would come and visit their mother and Severan grew fond of his many hatchlings that stop by to check in on their parent. 

Needless to say, reunions at the Cult of the Six castle looked horrific with all the migrating dragons gathering to reunite with their parentage, usually solitary beasts by nature, they all seemed to have a special desire to see their birth parent and ease Severan’s fearful heart as he is greeted by all his children and old mates. Old mates which return routinely once their hatchlings have reached maturity to come back and breed more. 

Sometimes Severan travels to meet his mates when they cannot come to him and he carries their hatchling for days, staying with his mate in their kindred nest until the baby emerges. These situations can sometimes be dangerous, like the time Severan went to meet a Hydra mate and ended up badly bitten by the rambunctious partner. Severan was out of commission for a few weeks and after that mishap but he recovered quickly, just a bit more spiteful to that mate to the point of muzzling all three heads before their fun even starts and leaving them that way for hours after.

Feeling the brunt of impatience rising, the cloaked figure sighed heavily before looking over Severan’s dismissive posture. “If you wake up and meet your mate, I will sneak you caramel goat’s milk heated with a side of candied pork tonight after meal time.” He watched as Severan’s tail twitched, one lazy amber eye turning just enough to see the figure as a steady purr rumbled out of his chest.

“You’re being honest right Ezekiel?” Severan purred, squirming in the blankets like an overgrown feline having a good stretch.

“I swear it upon the Six.” Ezekiel promised, touching a spot over his chest where his medallion of the Six hung against his sternum. Severan rumbled out, rolling back over as he stretched his tail, flopping the scaly end against Ezekiel who frowned and gently pushed it away, knowing for a fact that Severan did that on purpose.

It took them some time for Severan to get through his waking routine, turning the massive pillars into scratching posts to sharpen his claws and scaling them up into the rafters to stretch himself out. His wings spread as he dove and leap, curling his body and catching the air enough to maneuver around the obstacles until he landed on all fours. His tail stretched out longer and larger than before. His wings tucked against his back as his body arched in a cross between bestial and humanoid. If Ezekiel didn’t know better, he could mistake Severan for a celestial descendant of some kind of gargoyle, his charming face distorted by the equally as charming muzzle and amber eyes shifted giving him a more canine appearance than before. His tail swayed side to side as he followed Ezekiel through the massive double doors into the even larger courtyard. The high stone walls had vanished beyond the trees and flowers that surrounded them, a meadow of grass spread across the terrain, luscious and beautiful. The massive red wings of his mate could be glimpsed as the dragon anxiously awaited Severan’s arrival at the breeding grounds.

Amidst all the grass was a stretch of sandy hills that surrounded an area of volcanic rock made specifically for this type of situation. The cult learned their lesson the first time they tried to breed a sun dragon with a fire dragon and torched an entire forest and half the castle a few dozen decades back.

The mate before him was entirely new to Severan, the massive hulking form made even his larger draconic appearance look miniscule. The creature was old, with fading scales greying and chipped with age and turning crusty along the rims. The smell of brimstone and sulfur clinging to his body as his massive form lumbered forward causing deep impressions into the earth. His wings stretched out as he gave a growl of greeting, despite its intimidating nature, it was pleasant to Severan’s ears. He returned it with his much frailer roar of his own, circling his mate to be with a huff of hot air spouting up from his nostrils. 

Ezekiel nearly facepalmed at the display of bad manners his charge showed, like a disapproving parent but the dragon seemed amused by the energy of his little mate. They scampered around in a game of chase, trailing all over the expanse prepared for them as Severan darted between the legs of his mate and flapped his wings to catch air and soar up high. Grannus followed the cheeky little creature wherever he fled to, following his games and swatting at him playfully with his own massive tail. When they touched down, Grannus had securely captured Severan in his massive paws and pinned him into the rocks beneath. Severan squealed but it was positive noises as he writhed beneath his mate and spread his wings below his body. Grannus nipped at the back of his neck, his long split tongue flicking out at the marks as nails dragging down Severan’s scales. He hissed through sharp teeth and rolled beneath Grannus, adjusting his position until he was comfortable. 

Grannus rumbled out lowly in Severan’s mother tongue. “You’ve got spunk little one.” Grannus teased, the low timbre of his voice rumbled like thunder on the air. The heat of his breath curling around them like a sauna, making Severan shudder pleasantly. “I’m going to fill you with my hatchlings.” He promised. “Until you deliver a brood of our babies.”

The gentle nip at his neck turned into something stronger but Severan had nothing to fear from Grannus. He may be old and large but he was gentler than any other he had encountered though he enjoyed trying to intimidate his mate. He lifted Severan like a fitful kitten by the scruff of his neck, settling down until the warm scales of his belly were against his back. Their tails intermingling as he breathed fire into the earth burning the rocks up until they smoldered. Severan purred lowly beneath the massive dragon as his cock unsheathed. The very tip rubbed against Severan, searching for that one special place that secured their young. 

Severan whined, squirming beneath Grannus’ firm hold until the dragon loosened up, letting Severan guide his own body back to meet the leaking slit of the dragon’s bulbous cock, pressed back on it as it spread him open and pressed inside. He cried out in pleasure, leg kicking for leverage as he carried the pace, easing back further onto Grannus until he could take his large size to the hilt. Having been breeding for so long. Severan was pleased to admit he could take most of his mate’s to the base though there were some that were far too large to even meet a third of the way down. On those days, Severan would have to have an assisted breeding, meaning the Cultists would take matters into their own hands, milking his mate for semen and artificially inseminating Severan.

Ezekiel watched from a wooden perch erected around the courtyard allowing them to keep a safe distance from the activities but still be able to see all that was happening. The viscous fluid slickened up the entry, the rough bumps along the shaft rubbing against his sweet spots as he moved his hips, setting the pace at first until he was comfortable. From there, Grannus took over and properly mounted his little mate, driving a steady thrust up into Severan that made him squeal excitedly, chirrups of delight clicking from his throat as Grannus rumbled his approval, beginning a steady pace inside Severan. He whined, their tails curling around each other as claws pawed over Severan’s back in gentle pats. Teeth nipping at his shoulders and back, leaving scratches along his brilliantly golden scales burning in the firelight. The flames rolling across the landscape around them, adding a little something extra to the mood as his body was warmed inside and out by his mate. 

His claws digging into the rocks and scraping deep gouges into the earth as Grannus’ pace increased, pushing him down harder into the ground as his motions became more erratic and uneven. 

“I hope you are ready little one.” Grannus warned, bucking up into Severan who moaned beneath his mate, feeling the bulbous size expand inside him, swelling up even bigger than before. He whimpered and bucked back, pulling forward for a moment’s relief but Grannus tugged him back and tucked him firmly beneath his body, watching his mate shudder and groan, maw open and panting as pleasure mounted until he could take it no longer. Severan’s body trembled with pleasure as Grannus reached his own blissful end, flooding his fertile cavity with his seed until Severan was full and comfortably exhausted. His body sank into the rocks as Grannus let his seed finish pumping inside him, his cock size going down as the swelling dissipated until he was able to pull out completely. 

His teeth nibbled along Severan’s back as he worked his way down along his size and flicked his tongue at his mate’s entrance, sniffing at his triumph. A nudge of his maw against Severan’s side had the little dragon rolling over with a whine. His tail thumping against the ground as a steady purr proceeded to leave his chest. Grannus’ massive body lumbered to the side and circled his mate before coming to lie beside Severan, tucking his fragile looking form against his chest and nuzzling against his golden scales. His nostrils flaring and making his golden mane ruffle under the action, amber eyes gazing up at him with a pleasant snuff and a puff of hot air vapor rising from his own nostrils like smoke. 

A hearty laugh rumbled from the dragon’s chest as he preened. “You shall have such wonderful hatchlings little one.” his nose bumping against Severan’s neck as he proceeded to groom his mate fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more works, check out my tumblr 
> 
> https://leading-the-pack.tumblr.com/post/187135807798/dragon-bonds-blueeyedarcher-original-work


End file.
